Caledon/Steelhead Harvest Festival
Steelhead & Caledon Harvest Festival Events September 9-15, 2007 All Week Harvest Festival Art Fair - Caledon Tamrannoch, Gallery Tamrannoch – Caledon-on-Sea, Sea Song Gallery Steelhead Art Walk: located in Taiyou House Pumpkin treasure hunt : Look for pumpkins containing treasures around Steelhead. Corn maze: next to the Steelhead Town Hall Scarecrow Building Competition, Entries in by Monday and on display throughout the week. Winner to be announced at Friday's dance. See details at the bottom. Sunday, September 9 9:00am – 6:00pm SLT - Tree Felling - Caledon Murdann. Trees (suitable for transplanting) may be felled by buying for L$0. Limit of two trees each, please. The Murdann Thorn tree grows nowhere else. 2:00pm SLT – Niko Donburi Concert – SL’s “Weird Al” - Caledon Tamrannoch, Gallery Tamrannoch 3:00pm SLT Horse race around Steelhead. Starts at 3 pm SLT, meet at west end of Town Square. Horse and rider combination only. 6:00 pm SLT Edward Lowell performs Live Music at Kokopelli Stage: Monday, September 10 2:00 - 4:00 pm SLT Harvest Festival Tea: Steelhead City Gardens 6:00pm SLT - Scarecrow Building Contest Submission Deadline - Steelhead See rules at the bottom of the notecard. 7:00pm SLT - Loch Avie Lancers Parade and Review - Caledon 7:00pm SLT – Kelvinblue Oh Concert, Blues - Caledon Tamrannoch, Gallery Tamrannoch Tuesday, September 11 All day - Treasure Hunt - Caledon Cay 6:00pm SLT - Story Telling at the Anvil - Caledon Tamrannoch 8:00pm SLT Opening of the Caledon Races by Otenth Paderborn, Duke of Murdann & Caledon Sail & Steam Society 8:30pm SLT Tako Races, Firth of Caledon (from Caledon Murdann to Caledon Sound and back) :Miss Chrysocolla Rau won with a time of 18:14 9:30pm SLT Steamboat 3 Lap Races 'Caledon Cup' :Edward Pearse, Earl of Primbroke, won in Steamray Wednesday, September 12 12:00pm SLT Naval Battles, Caledon Sound 7:00pm SLT - Butterfly Hunt (Jewelry Hunt) - Caledon Loch Avie 7:00pm SLT Tako Races, Firth of Caledon (from Caledon Murdann to Caledon Sound and back) 8:00pm SLT Steamboat 3 Lap Races 'Caledon Cup' 9:00pm SLT Naval Battles, Caledon Sound Thursday, September 13 7:00pm – 9:00pm SLT - SeptemberFest Dance, music by Radio Riel, Gabrielle Riel - Caledon SteamSky City Friday, September 14 6:00pm - 7:00pm SLT Kissing Booth: come get in a liplock with the Fair Maidens and Dashing men of Steelhead. All proceeds go to Steelhead. Steelhead Dance 7-9 pm SLT, Kokopelli Stage. Wizard of Oz theme. DJ Fuzzball Ortega rocks the House Saturday, September 15 6:00AM – 8:00 AM SLT - Buggy Race - Caledon Murdann. The races will take place on an elevated track. A teleporter to the track will be on the dock. Any model of buggy, carriage, or wagon welcome. :Miss Diamanda Gustafson won in a Stanhope carriage. All Day - Highland Fling - Caledon Loch Avie :Mr. Hotspur O'Toole won the Caber Tossing Contest. :Miss Diamanda Gustafson won the Loch Avie Academy of Arms Tournament. 7:00pm – 10:30pm SLT - Ceildh - Caledon Loch Avie About our Events: Scarecrow building contest: RULES: 1. Must be your own design 2. 30 prim or less 3. No mega prims allowed 4. PG rating for idea If you'd like to participate, please give a no mod/no copy scarecrow to Christine McAllister by Monday, September 10th. Scarecrows will be displayed in Steelhead and you can vote for your favorite scarecrow! Winner to be announced at the dance on Friday. Pumpkin hunt: Look for pumpkins containing treasures around Steelhead, ongoing all week. Category:Events